Why
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Now, tell me that I am the bestest friend in the whole world . And of course that my hair is the coolest.” Said an eight year old Draco to a seven year old Ginny. They knew each other and loved each other even though their families hated each other.
1. Best to forget

Chapter One: Best to Forget

OMG!!! I'm re-writing why, because I kind of forgot about it lol Some how it got lost among the rest of my stories and then I stopped writing completely. I went through, what I would call, a leave of absence for a year. But, I'm ready to start writing again!! So, this was one of my favorite stories in the universe while I was writing. Looking back, however, I made a lot of mistakes, so I shall re-write and change things a little. I hope all my original fans enjoy!!

Summary: "Now, tell me that I'm the bestest friend in the whole world. And, of course, that my hair is the coolest." Said an eight year old Draco to a seven year old Ginny. They knew each other and loved each other even though their families hated each other. Now, so many years later, can they escape from the past?

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Harry Potter…Sniff...

_A beautiful young girl of the age of seven went running through a large garden, giggling as a boy of a year older quickly ran after her. Her brilliant scarlet hair fell in soft ringlets upon her rosy cheeks, framing a pair of piercing chocolate eyes. Cherry lips were curved into a precious smile and a look of mischievous shinned in eyes as she glanced expectantly behind herself. The young boy had silver hair and steel gray eyes. His features were sharp, but curved in an oddly handsome way. As the two young children dashed through the large garden, the young boy kept trying his best to keep up with the giggling girl. Surprisingly dodging an enormous tree, the boy didn't miss the colorful flower bed however. Rolling onto the soft earth, the young boy collapsed face down in the elevated grass of the olive meadow. Glancing behind herself, the scarlet hair girl gasped softly as her eyes focused on her motionless friend on the ground. Coming to a quick stop, the girl quickly made her way to her fallen friend. Falling onto her knees, she placed both hands on his side and rolled him over. Still not responding to her, the young girl placed a tiny hand on his face. Bringing her face closer to his, she took a deep breath. _

"_Draco? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!" She spoke in a slightly raised voice, her chocolate eyes widening a little when he didn't move. Looking around herself, the scarlet hair girl wondered what she should. Maybe she should get her mum, but she would be furious. A soft mumble near her ear caught her attention and she turned her face towards Draco._

"_Closer.." She barley made out what he said, but quickly followed his soft spoken command. Bringing her face closer to his, she turned her head to get a better idea of what he was saying. At that moment, however, the silver haired boy brought his head up and his lips connected with her cheek. The girl sat still for a moment, shocked, her face turning a deep crimson. The momentary shock didn't last forever, however. Pushing the grinning boy away, she stood brushing off her green skirt. Folding her arms across her chest, she sent Draco a death glare. _

"_Draco Malfoy, you idiot!" She hissed, as Draco's laughter grew. Stomping her foot and unfolding her arms, the young girl turned and walked away. Draco quickly stopped laughing, following the angry red head. _

"_Come on Ginny, it was just a joke! Please don't act like a spoiled child!" At his words, Ginny turned quickly around. Walking back to Draco, she place her hands on her hips. _

"_How dare you call me the spoiled one! At least I don't take an hour on my hair __every morning__." Ginny said, adding air quotations around the "every morning". At the mention of his hair, Draco turned a deep red. Grinning, the young girl turned and started walking back through the garden, a tall and colorful group of flowers catching her eye. Before she could make it to the flowers, small but strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Screeching, the young girl tried to wiggle out of the laughing boy's grip_

"_Yeah, well at least I'm not ticklish everywhere Cherry!" Draco put a strong emphasis on the everywhere part and before Ginny could protest, Draco had already turned her around, tickling her. Her soft laughter filled the air and before either of them realized, they were both rolling around on the grassy ground. Over flowers, small rocks, and weeds they rolled. After about ten minutes of his torturing, Ginny through her hands up in defeat. _

"_Okay…haha…I…haha…give…up!" She said between her giggling and Draco pushed himself up on his hands. Still laying on top of her, he flashed her one of his grins. _

_: "Now, tell me that I'm the bestest friend in the whole world. And, of course, that my hair is the coolest." Draco said, as the little girl sighed in frustration. Shaking her head, Ginny closed her mouth tightly. Noticing the challenge, the young boy started tickling Ginny's sides again. Trying to hold her mouth shut, tears brimmed her eyelids. This went on for about a minute, until finally she gave up._

"_OKAY! You are the bestest friend in the world and I guess your hair is pretty cool. Are you happy now?" Ginny asked, eyes glowing at the smiling boy. Reaching down, Draco pinched the bridge of her nose. _

"_Yep!" He said and pulled himself off his friend. The young girl also pushed herself up, once again brushing off her skirt._

_------------------------------------------------------------()------------------------------------------- _

"Ginny, breakfast!" A soft voice drifted into Ginny's subconscious, whisking away the beautiful dream. Well, beautiful memory as some would call it. Harsh sunlight pushed its way into her sore eyes and Ginny quickly pulled the covers over her head. Closing her eyes once again, Ginny sighed inward. It was just another dream about her childhood. She didn't know why she kept dreaming about him, maybe it was because she was about to go to Hogwarts again. Yeah, that had to be it. Every year around this time she had the oddest dreams of him.

"Ginerva, don't make me comp up there! We have to go shopping for school supplies and if you're not down in ten minutes you're going without any breakfast!" Groaning, Ginny tore the covers away from her face.

"Coming Mum!" Steamy air came in contact with her face and Ginny took a deep breath. The inviting smell of beacon and eggs swirled around in her nostrils and her stomach growled on its on account. All she wanted to do was lay in her bed forever, but it seemed her stomach had other plans. Pushing herself up, Ginny slid her feet on the wood floors. Warmth radiated through the cracks and Ginny couldn't suppress a grin. Making her way to her closet, Ginny grabbed a simple green blouse with yellow flowers and a black skirt with light green vines running up the side of her right leg. Pulling her fiery red hair into a lose pony tail, Ginny stared at her reflection as she slipped on the clothes. Looking closely at how she changed from the little girl in the dream, she couldn't help but sigh at how different she was. Her hair had changed from scarlet into a much lighter red and her eyes had deepened in color. A light dust of freckles had also spread across her nose and she had also grown a few inches in height.

"Ginny, mum is going bonkers so you better come down before she leaves without you. She acts like we set another Dungbomb off. " So lost in her thoughts, Ginny didn't even notices her brothers, Fred and George, staring at her from behind. Grinning in the mirror, Ginny turned.

"Remember the look on her face, it was awesome!" Ginny said, grinning along with her two brothers.

"How could we forget, it was.." Fred started and George finished.

"Priceless." Walking over to her bed, Ginny grabbed her bag and pulled it around her should. Turning back, Ginny stared at her two brothers leaving all her previous thoughts in the past. Today was going to be a fun day and thoughts of him weren't going to ruin it.

"So, race you? Last one down is a rotten Kappa!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder, quickly racing past the two before they realized what had happened. Half way down the stairs, Ginny could hear her brothers racing after her.

"You're dead sis!" Ginny heard them say in unison. Not even looking behind herself, Ginny raced through the living room. Today was going to be a very good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------()------------------------------------------------------

_Fat tears rolled out of red and puffy brown eyes. Draco sat beside his friend, holding tightly onto her hand. _

"_It's okay Ginny." He said, hoping his words would calm his red headed friend. Watching as she brought her hands from her eyes, he gave her his best smile. _

"_How can you say that Draco, their destroying our garden! Where will we go now, our parents want let us be friends!?" She exclaimed, the tears continuing to roll down her rosy cheeks. Wiping away the fallen tears, Draco embraced her into a tight hug. Reaching beside him, he picked a large yellow rose growing from a vine. Placing it carefully behind her ear, Draco watched as her brown eyes connected with his gray ones. _

"_Because we'll always be friends and that means we'll always find somewhere to be together." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------()------------------------------------------------------_

"Draco wake up." The dream quickly vanished from behind his eyelids and Draco stuffed his face deeper into the his soft pillow.

"Ten more minutes…" He replied, trying to escape back into his dream. Well, maybe not into that particular dream, but any other one would work. All he wanted to do was to stay in his bed today, seeing as in two days he would be back at that pathetic excuse for a school.

"No Draco, we are to go into town for the rest of your school supplies. So get up, or you will make you father angry." With that, his mother snapped open the curtains and made her way out of his room. Sighing, Draco pulled his head up from his inviting pillow. The sun was bright and high into the sky, only fueling his fowl mood.

"Of course mum, right freaking away…" Draco mumbled under his breath, pushing himself up from the bed. Other than the patch of sunlight that shown through his annoyingly large window, his room had a certain chill. Just the way he liked it.

Walking over to his closet, Draco opened it and glanced at his wardrobe. Shrugging, he picked a white shirt with a pair of black pants. Slipping them on, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the very dream/memory he had just had. Draco hated remember his childhood, but he always had dreams of her around this time of the year. He still couldn't believe that when he was younger he associated with such…filth. Thank God he quickly got out of that "awkward stage" in his life.

"_Draco get your ass down here, we're leaving!" He heard his father yell as he walked passed his door. Sighing, Draco turned leaving all his thoughts behind._

_----------------------------------------------------------------()-----------------------------------------------------_

"Do you smell the fresh air? Doesn't it smell wonderful?" Ginny asked in the middle of Diagon Ally, flinging her arms out beside her and hitting Ron in the nose on accident. Ron made a small noise in the bottom of his throat and everyone quickly turned around to see what was going on.

"Dwame iwt! (a/n damn it) Yelled Ron, and Ginny covered her mouth with her hands. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a long and hard stare.

"Watch that language Ronald. Now, come along before you hurt yourself again. " Their mom said and Ginny and the twins shared a smile. Walking over to Ron after Mrs. Weasley had walked away, Fred and George draped their arms on his shoulders.

"Yes.." Started George.

"Ronald.." Said Fred.

"Watch your language dear brother." They both said in unison. Ginny was grabbing her sides and trying hard not to laugh at the look on Ron's face.

"Want something for your pretty little daughter?" A young boy said, glaring at Ginny as they passed a shop. He had greasy black hair, looked to be about seventeen, and his teeth had many stains in them. Fred, George, and Ron gathered around her and her father shot him death glares.

"Come along children." Said their mom and they all continued walking down the busy streets, but not before Ginny held up an very inappropriate finger at the man. Grinning to herself, Ginny heard the man behind her grunt in anger.

The shops were opening and the fresh, crisp smell Ginny loved so much was filling the air. Stopping and closing her eyes, Ginny couldn't help but breath in the wonderful smell. It was like, fresh cut grass in the morning…. No it was even better than that. Not caring that she was creating a parting and making everyone go around her, she just couldn't move. Glancing up at the sky, she raised her hands above her head not caring about the looks she was getting from people. Today was just too beautiful of a day to waist of the mindless thoughts of others.

"Gone completely mental have you?" A voice sneered from behind her and Ginny groaned inward. This was just her luck, a perfect day being destroyed by an arrogant idiot. Ignoring him, however, Ginny kept her hands raised in the air. After a few minutes of complete silence, Ginny brought down her hands and started walking in the direction of her parents. After walking a short ways, curiosity killing her, Ginny stopped turning to see if Malfoy was still and realized it was a big mistake. Standing about three inches from her face, was a smirking Malfoy. Taking a deep breath, Ginny gave Malfoy her own little smirk.

"I'm ignoring you!" Ginny yelled, once again turning away from the idiot Malfoy. Walking as fast as she could through Diagon Ally, Ginny rushed to find her parents. The only problem was, she had lost thought of her parents.

"Stupid Malfoy…" Ginny mumbled and stopped to take a deep breath. Her intake of air was cut short, however, when large hands grasped around her mouth and shoulders. Screaming through the hand, she felt herself being pulled into a Ally she didn't recognize. Anger boiled at the thought that Malfoy dared to touch her and when she was released quickly turned around to yell. The person in front of her, however, was not Malfoy. A fowl smell filled her nostrils as she felt the mans breath on his face. It was the same idiot merchant with the greasy hair. Looking around, she found no one else in the Ally and took a deep breath. The merchant grinned, bearing his gross teeth and Ginny grimaced.

"Hey darlin'. Didn't your mum ever teach you to have some respect for your betters." He asked, coming closer and Ginny backed herself into the corner.

"Yeah, but I didn't know assholes were considered as my betters….or pigs!" Ginny yelled, hoping it would get someone's attention. When the man grinned, Ginny knew that maybe it wasn't the best thing to have said.

"Oi' don't be like that love. Just want to have a little fun. Anything wrong about that? Besides, I was wondering if that red hair of yours was a natural trait of yours." At his words, Ginny's face paled. One of his grimy hands reached out, grabbing a lock of her hair that had manage to slip from her pony tail. Pushing his hand away, Ginny tried to rush underneath his arm. The man, however, quickly grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Hard. Fire now burning in her eyes and trying to catch her breath, Ginny tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp.

"Let me go you idiot!" Ginny screamed, but the man just laughed. A tear rolled down her cheek and he reached up, harshly rubbing it away.

"Was that for me love? Don't worry it will all be over soon." The man said and Ginny felt his face getting closer to hers. Wiggling frantically, Ginny managed to get her leg free. The hard rock of the wall dug into her back and she took another calming breath. It was now or never. Grabbing his face with her hand, Ginny brought her free foot up and caught him in his most private of parts. The man yelled and quickly released her. Hitting the ground, Ginny started to crawl away not caring that she was caked in mud.

"You little bitch!" She heard the man yell, grabbing her foot. Yanking her as hard as he could, Ginny felt herself being dragged through the rocks. Pain shot through her whole body and Ginny planted her face in her hands, waiting. However, nothing happened. Ginny heard the man gasp and looked up to see him staggering. Tears were now freely falling down her face and she couldn't open her eyes. Strong arms picked up her tired body and she felt herself moving away from the dark Ally. Barley opening her eyes, she saw a mess of silver hair and steel eyes. Not caring if it was a dream or whatever, Ginny snuggled into the protective arms.

"I don't need you to rescue me.." Ginny said, drifting into a deep sleep and the words somehow sparked another odd memory.

---------------------------------

"Ginny please come out!" A younger Draco yelled outside the door of the girls bathroom. A younger Ginny had ran in minutes ago, shame written all over her face at the thought that he had to rescue her. Sitting in the bathroom, Ginny knew that he was her friend, but she never needed help. She took really good care of herself and she would like it to stay that way. Looking down at her bruised and bloody knee she felt more deep shame. Why did he always make her so competitive?! If he wouldn't have said he could beat her on the swings, she wouldn't have tried so hard. She heard more pounding on the door and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Go away! I don't need you to rescue me!" Younger Ginny knew it was a little over dramatic , but her pride was hurt. Ginny sat on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks and hoping he would just leave her alone.

----------------------------------

Making his way through Knockturn Ally, Draco tried to not think about the petite red head in his arms. All he wanted to do was get her out of this hell whole and back to where she would be safe. When he had saw the man pull her away, he had felt anger beyond everything boil in his chest. He hated the way she always could make him feel. Ever since they were kids she was the only one who could get a reaction out of him other than his father. He hated it with every fiber of his being… he wanted to just erase her completely from his mind. She shifted slightly and her eyes barley opened. Draco could feel her stare on him and he quickly glanced down. He felt her snuggling closer to him and tensed up.

"I don't need you to rescue me…" Her voice was small and Draco stopped. Looking down, her found large drops of water hitting them. Glancing up, he found the weather had changed. Cursing under his breath, he pulled his cloak over his head and held the girl tighter to him. Turning off Knockturn Ally, he went inside the first shop that came into sight. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was unnaturally empty and Draco was happy about that. Making his way to the front, he hit the bell keeping his face hidden beneath the cloak. A plump woman with rosy cheeks and dimples in her elbows greeted Draco with a smile, until she saw the beaten girl.

"I saw this girl dragged into Knockturn Ally and attacked by a merchant. Her name is Ginny Weasley and she needs medical assistant." The woman eyed Draco suspiciously, but nodded her head.

"I'll go get my manager, sir." The woman said, quickly making her way into the back of the shop. Placing Ginny on the counter, Draco stared down at her. Pushing a lock of her wet hair out of her face, he leaned down on a sudden impulse.

"You may not need it, but I'll always rescue you." Draco said, in a whisper. The comment from his childhood burned into his memory and he watched as the young woman stirred. Now angry with himself, he turned away from her and walked out of the store. Rain pattered against the roof, but Draco didn't care. Walking out into it, he hated himself for what he had just done. They weren't kids anymore, it was time to stop acting foolish. Making his way through Diagon Ally, he pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind. Maybe it was best to forget.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, you made it through the first chapter… how do you feel…happy, angry..?? Well please tell me what you think!


	2. Perverts

**Hello peoples!! I'm back!! Well…two reviews are better than none!!! I am very happy that ya'll like my story and I hope ya'll enjoy chapter two!! **

Redhots: Thanks!! I like it too lol

MeggyandHaku: One of my original fans!! Yay!! Lol hope you enjoy it!!

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
_  
_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Faith Hill I'll Be There _

I know it isn't the whole song, but no one wants to scroll for an hour just to get to the story

**Chapter Two: Perverts **

Platform 9 ¾ was the most crowded place in the universe on this particular morning. Ginny stood with her parents, brothers and of course Harry and Hermione. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Ginny took a deep yawn. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw her mother and father watching her closely. Two days ago, Ginny had been attacked in Diagon Alley and ever since then everyone watched her closely. It was like Ginny had a sign on her head that yelled, "Hello I'm a freak who can't defend myself and must be watched for fear of getting hurt". It wasn't like she was hurt, just a few scratches and bruises. Her mother had had a heart attack and her father was beyond anger. It took her an hour just to convince her brothers not to try to kill every merchant in Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts Express let out a loud whistle and Ginny turned giving her parents a huge hug.

"Bye mum! Bye dad! I promise to write as soon as I have a moment to breath at school." She said with as smile as she pulled out of their warm embraces.

"Ginny, now stay close to your brothers. Don't wonder off without anyone and…" Ginny kissed her father's cheek.

"Don't worry dad, I think I'm going to be safe inside the castle." Ginny said as Fred and George draped their arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry mum.." Said Fred.

"And Dad.." Finished George.

"We'll take good care of her." George finished. Ginny rolled her eyes and gave her parents another reassuring smile. Grabbing her trunk, Ginny pulled out of the twins grips and walked onto the train. Taking a deep breath, Ginny once again familiarized herself with the great smell that was Hogwarts. Soon she would be back at her favorite place. Smiling at the thought, Ginny went in search of a compartment.

"GINNY!" Hearing someone scream her name, Ginny turned around to be engulfed into the arms of Luna Lovegood. Returning the warm embrace, Ginny pulled away smiling.

"Hey Luna, how was your summer?" Ginny asked walking with her best friend to find a compartment. The Hogwarts Express was crowded with smiling students and terrified first years. Ginny still couldn't believe that this was her third year in Hogwarts. It only seemed like yesterday that she was a frightened first year.

"Really amazing and are you okay? I heard what happened over the summer. I was so scared! I tried to owl you, but mum said it would be too late by the time you got it and.." Laughing Ginny held up her hand to her long winded friend.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't hurt or anything. Yeah I was a little freaked out but.." Ginny was cut off.

"Ginny! Luna!" A small male voice yelled. Turning, both girls grinned at their other best friend Neville.

"Hey Nevvie!!" Both Ginny and Luna said in unison, hugging Neville and laughing at the flush running up his face. A grin broke out on his face, but it quickly was replaced by a look of pure concern.

"My granny told me what happened to you Gin-girl. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened???!!!" Neville asked and Ginny threw her hands up in frustration. Stomping her foot in a very child like manner, Ginny folder her arms across her chest.

"Does the whole world know what happened? Are they all looking at me, going "Oh, look it's the weird redhead who almost got hurt and blah blah blah"!" Ginny was now yelling and she caught many peoples attention as she blocked the pathway down the train. Blushing sli9ghtly and mumbling something about nosey people, Ginny felt herself being pulled into an empty compartment by Neville and Lunna.

"Geez Gin-Girl…Are you off your rocker?" Neville asked with a slight smile in his voice. Sitting in a corner, Ginny crossed her arms in frustration and poked out her bottom look trying to look upset. Luna and Neville shared a knowing look and burst out in laughter. Ginny's bottom lip started quivering, but she tried to keep herself from laughing. Her face was glowing a deep red from lack of oxygen and Ginny finally gave in. Her laughter filled the air and in minutes she was rolling on the floor. After minutes of laughter, Neville grabbed his sides.

"Oi' I don't think I can laugh anymore…" Neville said and Luna and Ginny shared a plotting look. Before he could say anything, both girls pounced on the boy and his laughter grew. Ginny was tickling one side and Luna was tickling the other.

"Do you give up?" Asked Luna and for a moment Ginny spaced out. This reminded her a lot of the dream she had had of her and….

"Umm… Gin-girl would you mind letting go of my arm? You're kind of hurting me…" Realizing that she was digging her nails into the skin of Neville's forearm, she quickly let go. Flashing him one of her grins, she sat on the other side of the compartment. Stretching her arms, she placed them behind her head and laid down.

"Ginny you can't really be going to sleep?! We have so much to talk about!" Said a humored Luna and Ginny popped one eye open.

"No, I'm just resting my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night." Ginny replied and laid her head to where it was being cradled by the two hands behind her head. Closing her eyes again, Ginny let her mind wonder. In all truth, she really didn't get much sleep last night. Her mind had been too preoccupied with thinking about what had happened that day in Knockturn Alley. She remembered the merchant and everything he tried to do…and she also remembered someone helping her. But, as much as she tried, she couldn't remember who it was.

"Ginny, Neville and I are going to go see what Sidia and Mary (**a/n yes my own characters hehe**) are doing. See you soon!" Luna said and all Ginny could do was nod her head and mumble okay. After a while, as Ginny started drifting more and more into sleep, she heard the compartment door open and then close. Slowly opening her eyes, she found a pair of gray ones staring back into hers. Closing her eyes again, not thinking anything of it, she heard a familiar phrase run through her head. _You may not need it, but I'll always rescue you…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be expecting to hear from me soon." Those were the only words his father had said to him before he was forced onto the Hogwarts Express. Walking down the narrow path, he smirked at the first years that ran from him. Apparently his reputation was one many had heard of. That was a good thing, considering who Draco's father was.

"Well if it isn't my dear buddy Draco! How was your summer mate?" Draco turned, smirking at his best friend Blaise. Walking with him to find a compartment, Draco turned towards him.

"Extremely boring, sadly. Father and I…." Draco immediately stopped talking when they passed a compartment and he froze. Inside was Ginny Weasley, asleep with her hands cradling her head. Her hair was done into a simple pony tail and he could see the small outline of a scar above her eyebrow. The day he had found her in Knockturn Alley had stuck with him and he was wondering how she was doing. It wasn't that he wanted to help her; it was just hard shaking old habits. Blaise stood beside him, smirking, and elbowed Draco.

"Looks like little Drakie has a crush.." Blaise said teasingly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Blaisie, lets just go find a compartment." Draco said and they continued walking. By the time they reached the end of the long pathway, they realized that the compartment with the sleeping girl was the only one left. Groaning, Draco glanced at his friend.

"It's either the Weasley girl or Saint Potty-head…" Blaise said and Draco grinned. Walking back down the pathway, Draco slide open the compartment and both boys walked into the small box. Sliding the door shut, Draco turned to find the young girl stirring. Freezing, he watched as her eyes slowly opened and then closed. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Draco sat beside his friend, who was studying the girl.

"What are you looking at Blaise?" Draco asked Blaise. Grinning, Blaise turned towards his friend.

"You have to admit, for a Weasley, she's damn cute." Blaise said and Draco scrunched up his nose at his friend.

"Cute? Have you gone completely mental!" Draco almost yelled and Blaise chuckled. Blaise opened his mouth to reply, but a shriek cut him off.

"What the hell are ya'll doing in here, you perverts?!" Yelled a very red faced Ginny Weasley as her eyes glowed almost as red as her scarlet hair. She stood, hands on her hips, eyes glowing daggers at the two boys. Draco's eyes narrowed in frustration, but Blaise chuckled.

"You have to admit, she also is pretty cute when she is angry." Blaise said and Draco's mouth dropped at how bold and outspoken Blaise was. Expecially about a….Weasley. If Draco wasn't taking it well, then Ginny had no chance at all.

"What did you say?! How dare you…wait…who the hell are you?!" Yelled Ginny, turning her full attention towards Blaise. Draco watched in horror as Blaise stood, grabbing Ginny's hand. Ginny's eyes also widened as Blaise brought her hand to his lips.

"The question isn't who I am, it's what I can do for you darling." Blaise said, kissing the smooth surface of her hand. Draco stood, pulling Blaise away from the fuming Ginny.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Touching that filth!" Draco yelled at Zabini, who was smirking. Beside the two boys, Ginny was bouncing off the wall with anger.

"How dare you! Don't speak about me as if you're my better and you… don't you dare touch me again!" Ginny yelled at the two boys.

"Like he would want to ever touch you again Weasley!" Yelled Draco at the red head and Ginny's eyes narrowed into slits. Her full attention was now on the silver haired, arrogant boy.

"You're evil!" Ginny screamed and Draco came to stand about three inches from the scarlet faced girl.

"You're filth!" Screamed Draco.

"You're an idiot!" Replied Ginny.

"I hate you, you stupid mudblood lover!" Draco said and Ginny reached up and slapped the idiot blond. Draco was shocked for a moment, before he reached for his wand. Ginny did the same. Blaise, who had been watching the two teens, stepped in the middle. Grabbing Ginny's shoulders, Blaise picked her up and sat her on one of the seats.

"Eeeek!" Yelled a shocked Ginny.

"Oi', what a shame! Since Draco and you can't play nice, we are going to have to leave. It was my pleasure, my beauty." Draco watched as Blaise once again kissed the hand of the very shocked red head. Then, before he could give the annoying girl another look, he felt himself being pulled out of the compartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts. It stood high and majestic against the violet night sky. Look up at the ridged stone walls, Ginny couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging. Leaning slightly out of the carriage, Ginny wished she could see the amazingly beautiful beast pulling the carriages. Sighing, she leaned back into the carriage Luna, Neville, and her shared. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder on the scene that had happened earlier on the train. She shouldn't be shocked by the way he acted, it had been like that since the first day she had seen him inside the castle walls. When she was eleven, she had long gotten over what had happened when they were younger. It didn't make it any easier seeing him for the first time after the fight back then, however. She still could remember ever thing about that day…..

-----------------------------------------------------------()--------------------------------------------

_An eleven year old Ginny walked through the large walls of Hogwarts, not sure what to expect. She still felt kind of numb and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Her brother, Ron, had already gone upstairs with his friends Harry and Hermione. Ginny now regretted not taken him up on his offer for her to come with them. Rounding a corner, lost in thought, Ginny was knocked onto the floor by something hard. Head hitting the stone, she let out a small yelp. The person she had knocked into let out a low growl. _

_"Watch where you're going, you stupid klutz!" The person yelled. Angry, Ginny pushed herself off the floor and rubbed the back of her head. _

_"You're the one who knocked into me you idiot!" She yelled, brushing off her school uniform. Kneading the soft flesh of her scalp, she turned and walked away from the rude person. She didn't get far, however, when she felt someone grabbing her arm and turning her around. Her chocolate eyes met gray and Ginny's breath caught in her throat. No, it couldn't be. _

_"Thought it was you." She heard the person sneer and violently push her back. Colliding with the stone wall, Ginny couldn't stop the large tears that swelled in her eyes as she watches her once friend walk away. When he was out of sight, the young girl fell to the floor. How could he have turned out like this? What happened to the sweet person she use to play with? Sobbing uncontrollably, Ginny sat alone in the dark corridor.. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------_()------------------------------------------

"Earth to Ginny." Ginny's quickly snapped out of her thoughts and realized that they had already stopped. Pushing the sad memory away, Ginny gave her friends her best smile.

"Sorry, just daydreaming about how good that food is going to be!" She squealed happily, watching her two best friends brake out in smiles.

"So like you Gin-girl." Said Neville and Ginny let her smile widen. Getting out of the carriage, she felt a rush of cold air and shivered with delight. She was finally back. Smiling, Ginny linked her arms with Luna's and Neville's.

"Come on you guys! Think of all the food that is waiting for us!" Ginny happily exclaimed, forgetting all about the sad thoughts that had preoccupied her mind a moment ago. Pulling her friends into the grand doors of Hogwarts, Ginny decided that tonight she was going to be happy this year. Memories would be pushed to the past. This was her year.


	3. Yellow Rose Pajama's?

**I'm back…again…two chapters in one night!! I get a cookie!! Anyways…I really hope ya'll like this chapter! Thanks also to all the people who reviewed…the person..who reviewed lol..Thanks a lot and hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter… **

**Chapter Three: Yellow Rose Pajamas? **

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
_  
_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance Lee Ann Womack I Hope You Dance _

**A special thanks to my beta, MissyTink09! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So here's to another wonderful and great year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, finishing up his yearly welcoming speech. After the final words were spoken, food appeared across all the tables. Delicious and tempting smells swirled inside Ginny's nostrils, making her grow beautiful wings and fly up to heaven. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Ginny, I love you and all but you're starting to drool…" Neville said, laughing along with Luna.

"He's right Ginny. Your drool is forming a lake.." Replied Luna, both teens laughing hard at the death glare Ginny was giving them.

"A growing girl has to eat, right?" Replied Ginny as she grabbed a piece of chicken. Taking a huge bite of the warm meat, Ginny let out a satisfied squeal. This was heaven. Swallowing more of the yummy chicken, Ginny glanced up to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry whispering amongst themselves. It was the return of the "Golden Trio". Smiling at the clever nickname once given to the three, Ginny turned her full attention to Neville and Luna.

"Isn't it great to be back?" Ginny asked her two best friends.

"I really miss Hogwarts. It's more like a home than my actual home. Not that my granny isn't great, she is, but I still miss having…you know." Ginny did know what Neville was about to say. Parents. He missed having parents. Ginny and Luna were the only two people, other than the teachers, who knew of what had happened to Neville's parents. Giving Neville a kind smile, as Luna wrapped an arm around his shoulders, both girls tried to make their friends feel better.

"Hogwarts is a magical place Neville. Not only does it teach us magic as a gift, it also brings people together." Luna said, her dreamy voice carrying across the table.

"Well for me, Hogwarts is the one place I can truly be myself and shine. Living in a house with six brothers and a very overprotective mun has made it hard. But, coming to Hogwarts and getting to be with my two best friends, is the perfect gift." Well not all my friends…as soon as the thought entered her mind, Ginny quickly pushed it away. Her and…him had been ignoring each other for three years now. It was time to get over it. Grabbing another piece of chicken, she pushed all the foolish thoughts out of her once pleasant mind.

"Hello dearest sister." Fred said from behind her. Groaning, Ginny turned to see the twins standing behind her.

"We require your assistance with something important." George finished. Ginny really hated when they would finish each others sentences.

"I'm trying to eat, dearest brothers." Ginny replied, putting emphasis on the "dearest brothers" part. Both twins grinned at each other and then Fred let his head fall sadly.

"What a shame. We were going to let you be the first one to see our new trick. We'll just go find someone else I guess." Fred said, giving Ginny large puppy dog eyes. Ginny's curiosity was killing her, so she decided to go. Sighing, Ginny stood from the table.

"Fine." Ginny said and Fred and George smiled a knowing smile.

"Cuiosity got the better of you sis?" Sad George and Ginny punched him in the shoulders. Turning to her friends, she gave them a soft smile.

"If I'm not back in the common room by ten, I want you guys to tell my mum I love her and tell my dad his feet stink." Ginny said, putting a hand over her heart. Both of her friends laughed.

"Don't worry Gin-girl, we will." Said Neville.

"Don't worry Ginny; you're going to love it!" Said both of the boys and Ginny couldn't help but feel a little scared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My life is over as I know it my dear friend! I am going to perish if they force me to do this!" Yelled Blaise, holding his hands above his head.

"What did these idiot teachers do this time?" He asked his friend, who quickly stopped walking.

"The teachers are forcing me to…gulp…repeat Transfigurations! Another year with…gulp…McGonagall and a bunch of…third years!" An overdramatic Blaise said, as he grabbed at his chest. Draco rolled his eyes and kept walking towards their common room. Blaise quickly followed his friend.

"Yeah, well maybe you deserve it after that stunt you pulled on the train." Draco mumbled, but not low enough that Blaise didn't catch what he said.

"You aren't still mad at me, are you Draco? All I did was show her some of my award winning charm. Besides, her hand was so soft and smooth…." Blaise said, grinning, as Draco's face turned to one of pure disgust.

"Could you stop talking about it already!? It's hard enough without you bringing it up every ten minutes." Draco said to Blaise, giving him a hard look. Blaise was the one to roll his eyes this time at his friend.

"Get off it Draco. As I do recall, you two have some history together. Or should I say that you, have history with…what did you call her again? Oh yes, Rose." Draco stopped at the mention of the nickname he had so long ago given to her. A memory then hit him full on…

------------------------------------------------------

_"Yellow roses are my favorite because they show friendship and then I like pink ones. They always make me happy, reminding me that the world is still beautiful. What's your favorite flower Draco?" Said a seven year old Ginny to the eight year old Draco, as she played with a few flowers on the ground. They were talking about their favorite kinds of flowers and so far Ginny was the only one to speak. Draco watched her and smiled.  
_

_"I like red roses, you know why?" Said Draco and Ginny watched him expectantly. Reaching out his hand, Draco touched one of her pale cheeks. Leaning in a little closer, he grinned to himself as Ginny backed away. His face was an inch from hers when, he quickly changed his actions. Grabbing a lock of her scarlet hair, he softly yanked on one the curls. Pulling back, Draco laughed as Ginny narrowed her beautiful eyes.  
_

_"Draco Malfoy you are evil!" She yelled, but was unable to repress her grin as Draco laid on the ground. Ginny followed his actions and placed her head on his arm. Looking down at the mass of burgundy hair on his shoulder, Draco grinned. Reaching down, Draco grabbed some of the locks in his small hand.  
_

_"Ginny?" Draco said, as the red head softly mumbled.  
_

_"Yeah…." Said a small voice and Draco took a deep breath.  
_

_"I like red roses, because they remind me of your hair. You kind of remind me of a Rose because you're always perfect. That's what I'm going to call you, Rose." Draco said and realized that the scarlet haired girl was asleep on his arm. Grinning, Draco also closed his eyes… _

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Get back here you gits! I'm going to rip off your heads and feed them to the first dragon I come across!" A familiar voice broke Draco from his thoughts and at the last minute he saw a few flashes of red past in front of him. Glancing at Blaise confused, he found his friend trying to keep from laughing and pointing at something. Looking in the direction he was pointing, Draco felt laughter rise in his throat. Standing, complete in a reveling pair of yellow rose pajamas, was a very angry Ginny. Her eyes were fixed on the two retreating twins and her mouth was set into a thin line.

"Come on Ginny..." Said Fred, as both twins stopped and turned towards their sister.

"We didn't know the spell…" George continued.

"Would turn your clothes into…" Fred replied.

"Your pajamas!" Both twins said in unison. Draco, along with the rest of the students in the corridor, watched as the youngest Weasley raised her wand. Draco recognized the fire burning in her eyes, seeing as he had had that same anger directed at him so many times years ago.

"We just thought it would change your clothes into something more…interesting. Like a nice pumpkin suite." Said Fred, but he only seemed to make it worse.

"Well, dear brothers, mum is going to receive a letter from Dumbledore saying how you two have perished!" She screamed and her brothers were off again, but not before yelling behind them.

"Only if you can catch us sis!" They replied happily, and the youngest Weasley ran after them. The corridor was silent, and before she ran out, Ginny turned to them all.

"Sorry for the interruption!" She said and turned running out of the corridor. Draco stood with Blaise, who was now practically dying on the floor from laughter.

"That…haha….was…haha…the funniest…haha….thing I have ever seen!" His friend finally got out and Draco nodded his head in agreement. The rest of the students were laughing about the previous display and Draco couldn't help but let a small smile play on his lips.

"Stupid Weasleys…" Draco mumbled, helping his friend off the floor. Wiping his tears away from laughing so hard, Blaise turned to Draco.

"You aren't getting out of it that easily, Draco. Like I said, you two have history together. Do you care to elaborate?" Blaise asked, continuing their walk to the common room.

"Some things are better left in the past. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore." Draco said, turning down another corridor. Beside him, Blaise snickered.

"Whatever you say Draco. Whatever you say…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny grinned happily as she sat on Fred's stomach, holding her wand to his throat. She had finally caught Fred when he tripped running through the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Run George! She has an evil look in her eyes! Go on without me!" Fred screamed dramatically and Ginny rolled her eyes at him. George, sensing his brother's dramatic tone, fell to his knees. Holding his hand out to Fred, he started to fake cry.

"No! I'm not going to leave you! She is a mad woman!" Laughter erupted throughout the room and Ginny grinned an evil grin.

"Now that I caught you, you slimy little git, I'm going to teach you a very important lesson. I'm going to give you a nice pair of bat wings to go with your adorable red hair!" Ginny exclaimed, raising her wand. By now, the rest of the Gryffindors were cheering Ginny on, except a very upset looking Hermione.

"Ginny, you can't! It's against house rules! You could get expelled!" Hermione said, but Ginny rolled her eyes. Ignoring Hermione's pleas, Ginny opened her mouth to say the spell. At that moment, George did a high jump and knocked Ginny off of Fred. As Ginny and George rolled on the ground, Fred stood and quickly jumped into the middle. Both boys pinned down the struggling Ginny and grinned evilly towards each other. Ginny, who was unable to move, smiled sweetly at her two brothers. Giving them her best puppy dog eyes, she found that they didn't work.

"Ready George?" Fred asked.

"Ready Fred." Replied George. Both boys looked down at the wide eyed Ginny and, before she could say anything, started tickling her. Her laughter filled the air and all the Gryffindors joined in, watching the young girl.

"Get…haha…off…haha…of me!" Ginny said in-between laughing. Both boys stopped, but wouldn't let up off the struggling girl.

"Not until you admit we are your favorite brothers!" George said. Narrowing her eyes at the two boys, Ginny knew that this was going to be an interesting night. Opening her mouth, Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brothers.

"Looks like we are going to have to do things the complicated way, eh' Fred?" George asked his brother. Fred nodded his head.

"Looks like we will." He said and both boys resumed their torture of Ginny. Kicking and struggling, Ginny finally gave up.

"Fine…haha…you win!" Ginny screamed and both boys jumped up quickly. Growling, Ginny pushed herself off the floor and dusted off the pajama's. Cheering erupted from the large crowd that was watching and Ginny pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. The twins started taking bows and the cheer grew.

"Good job Fred." Said George, patting his brother on the back.

"Good job to you too George." Replied Fred. Narrowing her eyes, Ginny walked up to her brothers.

"You two better watch yourselves, because I'm going to get both of you." Ginny said, poking her brothers in the chest. Turning, Ginny walked up to the girls side, but not without smiling. Even though her brothers were annoying and crazy, they still made things interesting. She really loved them both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! 8) Please Review!!


	4. Intoxicated Ginny Weasley

Here it is! Chapter four!! Woohoo! This was one of my favorite chapters to write, but not as awesome as the next one will be!! Trust me, you'll love it. Anyways..Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!!

Disclaimer: No.. I don't own Harry Potter…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening chocolate eyes, Ginny found soft light drifting inside the large window located at the foot of her bed. Squeezing her eyes shut, Ginny stretched and hoped she would fall back asleep. Yawing deeply, Ginny stopped. She found her hand resting against a…stone wall? Confused, Ginny sat up looking around herself. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She was back at school. Glancing up at her clock, Ginny groaned. She was already ten minutes late and hit was just the first day back.

"Darn!" Ginny cursed her fluffy pillow silently, pulling on her Hogwarts uniform. Lifting up her skirt, Ginny's eyes caught a glint of shiny metal coming from the floor. Looking more closely a soft gasp escaped her lips. It was her lucky bracelet, but how did it get on the floor? She always kept it locked away inside the jewelry box in the bottom of her trunk. Picking the bracelet up, Ginny began to examine it. It was a simple silver chain, with a single tear drop of glass hanging from the middle. Ginny still didn't know why she had kept it all these years, it just brought up unwanted memories. Shaking her head, Ginny stuffed the bracelet into her pocket and started towards her first class.

Grabbing her school bag, Ginny ran down the long corridors of Hogwarts, eyes wide with frustration. How could she be late for her classes on the first day? Damn those extra-fluffy pillows!! Groaning inward, Ginny rounded another corner. Why did she have to have Professor McGonagall's calls this early in the morning? Her room seemed to be three hundred miles away from the Common Room. Stopping, out of breath, Ginny leaned against the ridged stone wall. Reminding herself to kill Hermione for not waking her up, Ginny continued on her journey to Transfiguration. After what seemed like hours, Ginny finally found herself outside the room. Taking a deep breath and wiping the seat from her forehead, Ginny pushed opened the door.

"I am a very strict teacher, but a…" Professor McGonagall stopped mid-sentence and Ginny felt everyone turn towards her. Feeling a crimson blush creep up her face, Ginny threw up her hands giving the Professor her best smile.

"Sorry Professor, I had to tend to some..umm..womanly problems." Ginny pushed the lie out of her mouth and snickers erupted around the room. Not really caring, Ginny watched as McGonagall's frown deepened.

"Miss. Weasley, in the future I ask you to suppress from speaking about certain subjects in front of your fellow classmates. Now, seeing as it is the first day, I am going to ignore the tardiness. Now, please have a seat and I'll continue with the lesson." McGonagall said and Ginny quickly sat in the desk the Professor was pointing at. Eyes still on her, Ginny ignored them and sat beside a black haired boy. There was something oddly familiar about him and Ginny kept trying to figure it out. Not being able to pin-point it, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and placed her head in her hands. Yawning, Ginny let her eyes drift close.

"I loved the display of yellow rose pajamas last night, darling." Ginny's eyes popped open and she felt her mouth drop. That voice sounded familiar…too familiar. Where had she heard it before…wait…there was no way in hell. Turning slowly, Ginny prayed her mind was playing a cruel trick. But alas, there before her eyes was none other than the arrogant, pig headed friend of Draco Malfoy. Ginny felt as if her eyeballs were going to pop out as the boy grabbed her hand, and for the second time in the span of five days, proceeded to kiss it. Pulling back, Ginny tried to move away from him, but, found out she had run out of seat.

"Eeek!" Ginny heard a small sound escape from her lips, but, not before she fell backwards. Head smacking against the floor, Ginny felt the whole world spin around her. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she tried to take a deep breath.

"What in the world is going on!?!" Professor's McGonagall's voice seemed a thousand miles away, as Ginny tried to force her eyes open. The next voice she heard was the annoying boy's.

"The little red headed girl just fell out of her seat, Professor. I think she may have hit her head." Ginny heard the boy say and the next thing she knew she felt a hand on her head. Opening her eyes a little, she found a very old looking face staring down at her.

"Sorry mum…wow…you've gotten old." She heard herself say, as her eyes were forced shut again. She heard her mother/the woman saying something to the boy and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted off the floor. Opening one eye, Ginny found the boy carrying her out of the room.

"Grrr…mum I don't like him..." Ginny heard herself say, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two days back and I already have students coming in with concussions!" Madam Pomfrey mumbled, searching in her cabinets as Blaise stood watching the sleeping girl. Grinning up at the nurse, he turned on his charm.

"We only do it because we love spending so much time with you." He replied, tucking his hands into his pockets. Giving him a weird look, the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Nice try Zabini, but I know your tricks already. Now head back to class so I can attend to Miss. Weasley." The nurse said and Blaise let out a huge overdramatic sigh.

"Yes Madam. Can I please have a note so I can get into that Herb class with Sprout?" Blaise asked. Madam Pomfrey scribbled on a piece of paper and then handed it to him. Smiling, Blaise turned and made his way to the door.

"Oh, and when I mean back to class, I mean straight back to class." The nurse said, eyeing him. Smiling, Blaise walked out of the room. So much for getting out of class. Making his way down the corridor, something on the ground caught his attention. Bending down and picking it up, he found it weighed nothing at all. Holding it out in his hand, he examined it closely. It was a simple silver bracelet with one charm on it: a glass tear drop. Flipping it over, he found something even more interesting on the inside.

_**Property of Ginerva Weasley **_

Grinning, Blaise stuffed the bracelet in his pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat listening to Professor Sprout go on about how important plants were. Yawing lazily, Draco propped his head up on his hand. Glancing over in the seat next to his, he wondered where the hell Blaise was. It wasn't like Blaise was the perfect student, but he usually wasn't this late for class. Just as the thoughts raced through his head, a flustered Blaise pushed open the doors .

"Sorry Professor, I was not skipping class. I had something to, umm, attend to. But, to prove to you I wasn't skipping I brought you a note." Blaise said, handing the note to Professor Sprout. Draco couldn't help but let his curiosity rise at its content.

"Oh, poor dear! Is Miss. Weasley okay?" Professor Snout asked Blaise and Draco sat straight up at the mention of the name. His eyes narrowed and his stared intently at Blaise, waiting for his response.

"Madam Pompfrey didn't say, but I think she is going to okay. She just kind of fell out of her chair during Transfiguration." Blaise said and Draco tried to stop the growl in his stomach. It was none of his concern what happened to her.

"Very well Mr. Zabini, have a seat." Said Professor Sprout and Blaise sat beside Draco. Draco gave him a questioning look, but Blaise just smirked. Sneering and leaning back, Draco glared at his friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head was killing her. Bringing a hand that weighed what felt like a thousand pounds to her forehead, she started kneading the soft flesh. Opening her eyes, which felt weighed down by sand paper, she found herself in a white room. A bright light shown from above and Ginny covered her eyes.

"Am I dead?" She wondered out loud, more to herself then anyone. She almost jumped out of her skin when someone actually answered her.

"No dear, you've just suffered a mild concussion. I'm Madam Pompfrey." Replied a plump old woman, who brought Ginny some kind of greenish potion. Scrunching up her nose, Ginny frowned at the weird mixture.

"Do I really have to drink that?" Ginny asked half-heartedly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course you do! Now be a big girl and drink it all up." Frowning at Madam Pompfrey's tone, Ginny brought the vial to her lips anyway. Tilting it up and taking a deep breath, Ginny's shocked to find that the potion actually tastes okay. Handing the vial back to Madam Pompfrey, she almost instantly feels a warm glow in the body of her stomach.

"Wow that actually wasn't too bad. Now I feel kind of funny…is this natural?" Ginny asked, looking up to find not just one plump nurse, but two. Blinking her eyes, Ginny finally came to the realization that she had gone completely nuts.

"Yes it's natural. The potion is called Xarilia (Za-real-lee-a) and it helps to make sure you don't go to sleep, seeing as you may not wake up. Now, it is totally natural if you happen to start seeing doubles, but it only gives you the momentarily feeling of being drunk. In an hour or so you'll be just fine." Madam Pompfrey said, but Ginny was no longer listening. She was watching a lady bug that is perched on the side of the table.

**THIS TAKES YOU INTO THE MIND OF THE INTOXICATED GINNY WEASLEY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED: **

Pretty, pretty ladybug. I want to touch the pretty ladybug. Reaching out my hand, I stop my mouth making a large O. Not only is there one lady bug, but two! Giggling at my luck, I clap my hands together. The ladybugs sprouts little wings and starts to fly off.

"Wait! Come back my friends! NO!" I hear myself yell and all of the sudden I am overcome with a great sadness. Tears stream down my face and I put my face into my hands. Why was life so cruel? Why did my friends have to fly away? Just then, the door opens and I look up. Through my tears, I see my two friends Lunie and Nevilze…or something like that.

"Lunie! Nevilze! My two other frienze flew away." Lunie and Nevilze give me weird looks, but I just smile. Just then, three more people walk in and I can't help but feel some love.

"Wow! All my frienzes! I feel…hick-up…espile!" Out of nowhere I feel the urge to laugh and I fall back onto the bed laughing and grabbing my sides. Dumb wady bugs……

**YOU HAVE SURVIVED THE INTOXICATED MIND OF GINNY WEASLEY…GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK. YOU DID IT! **

"Is she okay, Madam Pompfrey?" Luna asks the nurse, who is trying hard not to laugh.

"Unfortunately dear, she is. This should wear off in about an hour, but I must say, I didn't expect the side effects to be this bad." Madam Pompfrey said to the group of kids that included Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Luna looks at Neville and also finds him trying hard not to laugh. Taking a deep breath, Luna looks back to her friend who is now laughing uncontrollably. Poor Ginny…

"I'm going to go to sleep now…." Yawned Ginny and Luna sat in the chair by the bed as her friends closed her eyes. She hoped her dreams were at least pleasant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Soft snow lay on the ground of the garden each had become so fond of. Holding a small box behind her back, a nine year old Ginny waited patiently for her friend. She was so excited to give him his present; she had saved up all her money to buy it. She only hoped he would like it.  
_

_"Hey Ginny!" She heard a voice call her name and she turned to find Draco walking happily up to her. Grinning, she smiled at her best friend.  
_

_"Did your father find out?" Ginny asked, hoping he didn't get into any trouble. But, of course, Draco flashed her a reassuring smile.  
_

_"Nah, your parents?" Draco asked and Ginny smiled.  
_

_"Nope, I just told them that I was going for a walk. You'd better be happy the garden isn't far from the house or my parents would never let me come." She giggled, pushing on his shoulder. Draco smiled back and pulled her into a tight hug.  
_

_"Happy Christmas Ginny! Just to let you know, it was hard buying this without my parents finding out about it, but you're worth it. I just hope you like it." Said Draco, pulling back from the hug. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a small box. Eyeing it curiously, Ginny pulled the box from behind her back.  
_

_"I know what you mean! Try living in a house with six brothers and no privacy." Ginny said and they handed the presents to each other. Hands shaking a little, Ginny slowly began unwrapping the box. Pulling off the lid, carefully, Ginny gasped at what she saw. A silver bracelet lay inside, a teardrop made of glass hanging from the middle. Suddenly, Ginny felt a rush of embarrassment. Draco had just given her this beautiful gift, but all she had given him was a silly glass ball. A tear rolled down her cheek and she felt a warm hand brush it away. Glancing up, she found Draco staring at her with a worried expression on his face.  
_

_"What's wrong?" Draco asked and Ginny realized that he still hadn't opened his gift. Facing him, she felt shame was over herself.  
_

_"This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me and the gift I gave you is just so…stupid." Ginny said, a few more tears falling down her cheeks.  
_

_"I'll be the judge of that." Draco said, unwrapping the gift. Ginny kept her eyes on the ground, holding her own present tightly in her hand. She waited and heard the intake of breath.  
_

_"Its…you..." Draco began, looking up at the now crying Ginny.  
_

_"I know, it's stupid. Its just, you said you loved the snow so much and I thought at least this way you could take the snow with you no matter where you went…" Ginny said, not able to look up at the boy. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her. Snuggling into his chest, Ginny wrapped her arms around him.  
_

_"It's perfect Ginny, it really is." _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Poor Ginny, I wonder what she's doing…" Said Fred to George. The twins were walking down the hall, not caring that they were already ten minutes late for curfew.

"Probably sitting all alone, wishing that she had someone to talk to. Poor Ginny." Sighed George. Fred then stopped, a smile gracing his lips. Turning towards his brother, he gripped his shoulders.

"I have…a plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter four! Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
